


had a hole in the middle where the lightning went through it (nobody's ghost)

by torches



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is so sick of her boyfriend treating her like a ceramic plate.</p><p>(Title: "Anyone's Ghost", The National.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	had a hole in the middle where the lightning went through it (nobody's ghost)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Videl spits blood from a bitten cheek onto the tile. "Again." She wipes the blood dripping from her mouth across the inside of her arm and sucks in a rattling breath. Everything feels _loud_ \- the roar of her heartbeat drowns under the throbbing sound of everything else.

Gohan dances back on tiptoe, hands held loose and high on his chest. "You sure?" He sounds concerned. Videl feels something shake loose under her ribs. Dammit. She is so sick of her boyfriend treating her like a ceramic plate.

"I can take it," she says.

He comes at her; a blur.


End file.
